This invention relates to conveying devices for conveying fruits and vegetables (hereinafter referred to collectively as fruit(s)) which are apt to be damaged by shock or impact. More particularly, the invention relates to a speed-slowing conveying tool suitable for moving or lowering fruits at the time of their harvest from high positions to lower positions without damage to the fruits.
For harvesting or picking fruits from high places such as treetops, it has been the common practice heretofore for a picker to carry a container such as a basket or a sack, to pick and place the fruit in the container, and then, when a certain quantity of the fruit has been thus collected, to carry the fruit in the container to the ground. Thus, the picker has had to bear the load of carrying the container of increasing weight at the high place and also the load of carrying the container with the collected fruit to the ground. In the case of a picker harvesting from a standing position, he has been required to stoop or bend his knees to lay the fruit gently in a container on the ground so as not to damage the fruit. Such bodily actions have given rise to increased fatigue.